RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to two patent applications filed by the same inventor on the same date as this application; these two applications are: An Improved GPS Receiver Utilizing a Communication Link (Ser. No. 08/612,582); An Improved GPS Receiver Having Power Management (Ser. No. 08/613,966).
This application is also related to and hereby claims the benefit of the filing date of a provisional patent application by the same inventor, Norman F. Krasner, which application is entitled Low Power, Sensitive Pseudorange Measurement Apparatus and Method for Global Positioning Satellites Systems, Ser. No. 60/005,318, filed Oct. 9, 1995.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to receivers capable of determining position information of satellites and, in particular, relates to such receivers which find application in global positioning satellite (GPS) systems.
2. BACKGROUND ART
GPS receivers normally determine their position by computing relative times of arrival of signals transmitted simultaneously from a multiplicity of GPS (or NAVSTAR) satellites. These satellites transmit, as part of their message, both satellite positioning data as well as data on clock timing, so-called "ephemeris" data. The process of searching for and acquiring GPS signals, reading the ephemeris data for a multiplicity of satellites and computing the location of the receiver from this data is time consuming, often requiring several minutes. In many cases, this lengthy processing time is unacceptable and, furthermore, greatly limits battery life in micro-miniaturized portable applications.
Another limitation of current GPS receivers is that their operation is limited to situations in which multiple satellites are clearly in view, without obstructions, and where a good quality antenna is properly positioned to receive such signals. As such, they normally are unusable in portable, body mounted applications; in areas where there is significant foliage or building blockage; and in in-building applications.
There are two principal functions of GPS receiving systems: (1) computation of the pseudoranges to the various GPS satellites, and (2) computation of the position of the receiving platform using these pseudoranges and satellite timing and ephemeris data. The pseudoranges are simply the time delays measured between the received signal from each satellite and a local clock. The satellite ephemeris and timing data is extracted from the GPS signal once it is acquired and tracked. As stated above, collecting this information normally takes a relatively long time (30 seconds to several minutes) and must be accomplished with a good received signal level in order to achieve low error rates.
Virtually all known GPS receivers utilize correlation methods to compute pseudoranges. These correlation methods are performed in real time, often with hardware correlators. GPS signals contain high rate repetitive signals called pseudorandom (PN) sequences. The codes available for civilian applications are called C/A codes, and have a binary phase-reversal rate, or "chipping" rate, of 1.023 MHz and a repetition period of 1023 chips for a code period of 1 msec. The code sequences belong to a family known as Gold codes. Each GPS satellite broadcasts a signal with a unique Gold code.
For a signal received from a given GPS satellite, following a downconversion process to baseband, a correlation receiver multiplies the received signal by a stored replica of the appropriate Gold code contained within its local memory, and then integrates, or lowpass filters, the product in order to obtain an indication of the presence of the signal. This process is termed a "correlation" operation. By sequentially adjusting the relative timing of this stored replica relative to the received signal, and observing the correlation output, the receiver can determine the time delay between the received signal and a local clock. The initial determination of the presence of such an output is termed "acquisition." Once acquisition occurs, the process enters the "tracking" phase in which the timing of the local reference is adjusted in small amounts in order to maintain a high correlation output. The correlation output during the tracking phase may be viewed as the GPS signal with the pseudorandom code removed, or, in common terminology, "despread." This signal is narrow band, with bandwidth commensurate with a 50 bit per second binary phase shift keyed data signal which is superimposed on the GPS waveform.
The correlation acquisition process is very time consuming, especially if received signals are weak. To improve acquisition time, most GPS receivers utilize a multiplicity of correlators (up to 12 typically) which allows a parallel search for correlation peaks.
Some prior GPS receivers have used FFT techniques to determine the Doppler frequency of the received GPS signal. These receivers utilize conventional correlation operations to despread the GPS signal and provide a narrow band signal with bandwidth typically in the range of 10 kHz to 30 kHz. The resulting narrow band signal is then Fourier analyzed using FFT algorithms to determine the carrier frequency. The determination of such a carrier simultaneously provides an indication that the local PN reference is adjusted to the correct phase of the received signal and provides an accurate measurement of carrier frequency. This frequency may then be utilized in the tracking operation of the receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,592 to Johnson discusses the use of FFT algorithms to compute pseudoranges at a central processing location rather than at a mobile unit. According to that method, a snapshot of data is collected by a GPS receiver and then transmitted over a data link to a remote receiver where it undergoes FFT processing. However, the method disclosed therein computes only a single forward and inverse Fast Fourier Transform (corresponding to four PN periods) to perform the set of correlations.
As will be evident from the following description of the present invention, higher sensitivity and higher processing speed can be achieved by performing a large number of FFT operations together with special preprocessing and postprocessing operations.
In this patent the terms correlation, convolution and matched filtering are often utilized. The term "correlation" when applied to two series of numbers means the term by term multiplication of corresponding members of the two series followed by the summation of the series. This is sometimes referred to as "serial correlation" and results in an output that is a single number. In some circumstances, a succession of correlation operations are performed on successive groups of data.
The term "convolution" as applied to two series of numbers is the same as that commonly used in the art and is equivalent to a filtering of the second series of length m with a filter, corresponding to the first series, having an impulse response of length n. The result is a third series of length m+n-1. The term "matched filtering" refers to a convolution, or filtering, operation in which the aforementioned filter has an impulse response which is the time-reversed complex conjugate of the first series. The term "fast convolution" is utilized to indicate a series of algorithms that computes the convolution operation in an efficient manner.
Some authors utilize the terms correlation and convolution interchangeably; for clarity, however, in this patent, the term correlation always refers to the serial correlation operation described above.